deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Merin
Merin is one of the last remaining Kin. History Merin was born on Dread Mountain and lived there with the other Kin. However, one day the Dread Gnomes who also inhabited the mountain began to coat their arrows in poison provided by the Ooze Toad Gellick. This venom was fast acting, and killed with even the smallest of contact. This allowed the Dread Gnomes to kill off hundred of Kin until the few survivors banded together and fled to their winter home at the Dreaming Spring and use its water to view the mountain in their dreams. However, they could not thrive at the spring because they required the cones of the Boolong trees to breed. ''Dread Mountain'' After Lief saved a young Kin named Prin from some Grey Guards, Merin and her friends Ailsa and Bruna agreed to take him, Barda, and Jasmine to Dread Mountain. When their leader, Crenn, tried to stop them, the three Kin explained that they would rather do some good with their lives than wither away slowly at the spring. The Kin spend the entire day on the wing and rested at Kinrest, their ancestral break point between the Dreaming Spring and Dread Mountain. Merin spent her time at Kinrest with Ailsa and Bruna, reminiscing how everything had changed since they left. The next day the companions arrived at Dread Mountain. The three Kin were spotted by the Dread Gnomes, who loosed their arrows at them. However, the Kin had developed special maneuvers to avoid the arrows and managed to land safely in a forest of Boolong trees. After saying goodbye to Lief, Barda, and Jasmine, Merin and the other Kin gathered as many Boolong Cones as they could and flew back to their friends at the Dreaming Spring. Later, Merin came to Dread Mountain with the other Kin when they realised Prin had followed the companions. Thanks to Lief and Jasmine, the Dread Gnomes were convinced to let the Kin return to the mountain and greeted them like old friends. ''The Sister of the South'' It is possible that Merin was among the flock of Kin who came to Del with emeralds and amethysts to help cure the city of poison. She later attended the wedding of Lief and Jasmine alongside Ailsa, Bruna, and Prin. Anatomy Merin is among the largest in the group of kin. She is even larger than Bruna and Ailsa. Like all kin, she is round and has some kind of fur. Being a female, Merin has a pouch to carry young. Personality Merin is courageous as she was willing to risk her life in order to carry the companions to Dread Mountain. She also missed Dread Mountain a great deal and believed it was important to go back because there the kin could breed again. Abilities Merin is strong and can fly very well even with a heavy weight in her pouch like Barda. Trivia References See also * Bruna * Ailsa Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Kin Category:Fauna Category:Articles in need of improvement